Agent Phoenix
by Vikihungerrgame1
Summary: Everybody who has worked for S.H.I.E..L.D has heard the stories about its infamous ghost. A ghost, whom in time was given the name of 'Agent Phoenix'. No-one has ever seen this agent, nor been able to prove said existence, but they know that, when the sun sets, Phoenix will be there to protect them from the shadows.


**Summary: Everybody who has worked for S.H.I.E..L.D has heard the stories about its infamous ghost. A ghost, whom in time was given the name of 'Agent Phoenix'. No-one has ever seen this agent, nor been able to prove said existence, but they know that, when the sun sets, Phoenix will be there to protect them from the shadows.**

* * *

 **Warnings:** In this story you'll find mentions and probably descriptions of violence, abuse of all kind, racism, torture and dead.

Basically, everybody's gonna suffer a lot.

So, I'm not american, thereof my knowledge of your culture is limited. I do research but I'm sure I won't get everything right. For that, I apologize, and encourage you to correct me in whatever I get wrong.

The rating may change in the future.

 **Pairings:** This will eventually be a PietroxOFC,...or maybe Wanda/OFC (I'll make a poll on my profile); but there'll be other pairings along the way, just 'cause I like to make things painful and uncomfortable.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel; but if I did, there wouldn't be a place for Thanos and the Russo Brothers to run and hide.

I only own Meghan, and a few others original characters.

* * *

 **Agent Phoenix (Eng. version)**

 **Prologue**

 **May, 2017**

 **Undisclosed Location.**

The windows had been covered so that nothing could be seen from the outside; if that had been done before or after their arrival, Meghan wasn't sure, seeing as she didn't feel enough interest as to ask.

The light that the led tube emitted over their heads blinked constantly, and the tube would sway softly, waiting for the perfect victim.

The place was cold, and despite the small electric heater placed next to her by Nat, the avenger was shaking like a leaf.

Pietro placed a blanket over the dirty floor, and then a pillow atop of it. He stood up straight and smiled at her. His intentions were to comfort, to set her at ease, but it didn't help at all.

In just a millisecond he was by her side. His soft eyes didn't stray from Meghan's whiles his hands found one of hers, taking it in his grasp wit care. The woman noted that his were considerably warmer than hers.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a low voice, so that only she could hear.

Meghan tried to give an affirmative answer, but found herself with a lost voice, so she litimited herself to clearing her throat and nodding stiffly.

In that moment, Wanda walked in, her thigh high boots barely made a noise with each step she took, and she carried her hair in a loose braid so it wouldn't get in the way.

"We are almost ready." the sokovian announced, each word dropping out of her mouth with an accent, one which grew fainter by the day. It was part of the training she was undergoing under Natasha and Meghan's tutelage.

"Maybe it is not such a good idea." Pietro said, looking at his sister but not moving from his current place.

Wanda deviated her gaze, searching for Meghan, asking without speaking.

"It's fine. This was my idea, and I wanna go through with it."she turned to Petro and with her free hand, caressed his cheek. Despite her subtle hints, he refused to shave, even though she liked to joke around, saying that the beard only left his fake blonde hair in evidence. Pietro closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them again almost immediately. "I _need_ to do this."

In that moment, the big metal door opened and through it walked Natasha, Sam and Steve. The last one closed it again after checking that everybody was inside. He placed heavy chains around the handles, and then locked it with a padlock.

Now, Meghan doubted that would stop anyone or anything that _really_ wanted to get in, but choose to make no comment. Whatever helped Cap to feel safe.

"The perimeter is secure, but we can't stay here for too long." said the readhead to Wanda, stopping by her side and placing her hands over her belly, one on top of the other "How long you think this will take?"

Steve leaned against a column and Sam approached a window, checking on Redwing, which was patrolling the abandoned terrains that surrounded the old textile fabric.

Wanda considered the question for a few seconds, only to exhale a heavy sigh.

"It is hard to know."she began, rounding the blanket her brother had placed on the floor. "Every mind is unique, and Meghan has seen much more than most. It all depends on how much the brain resists, and how far I'll reach before it turns dangerous."

"How far you think you can reach?" asked Meghan, switching her weight from one foot to the other. She noticed she kept shaking, but this time not from the cold, but rather nerves; something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Pietro placed his hands on her shoulders, but still, it didn't help her at all.

Again, Wanda took some time before answering. Meghan wasn't sure if the witch was looking for a way to relieve her or if she was truly considering the limits of her powers.

"I am not sure. I have never done this before."

"That's reassuring." Huffed Sam, pressing a button on his wrist watch, seeing through Redwing.

"I imagine you'll reach plenty. Erasing memories is very tricky; I doubt it's actually gone. There's no way to permanently erase that much." Natasha contributed, glaring daggers at Sam's back for daring to scare her closest friend.

"Supposedly; but all of you think me invincible." Wanda tried to joke.

Meghan narrowed her dark eyes, noticing that the witch seemed to be catching her uneasiness.

"Well, we won't know until we try, right?" spoke Meghan, taking one step forward and then another, stopping once she found herself standing over the blanket. She laid down on it, and carefully placed her head on the thin pillow.

Natasha moved the heater.

"Are you cold? Need another one?" she asked, to which the other avenger shook her head in negative.

"No, no, I just want to start. The sooner we're done, the better."

She gave Pietro a glance and tried to reassure him that she was fine.

"If something happens, we'll take you out. Both of you." Warned Steve, to which both women nodded in understanding.

"I need you to let go of her. I would not want to mix your memories." Wanda told her brother, who gave Meghan's hand a slight squeeze before dropping it and stepping aside.

The woman made herself as comfortable as one could in her position, fixed her gaze on the high, rusty ceiling, placed both hands over her abdomen and clenched her fists around the fabric of her button down shirt.

She thought about if for a moment and sat up straight, shaking off her black jacket and handing it to Nat.

She laid down once more and Wanda kneeled by her side.

"If I feel like I might hurt you, even just a little, I will pull you out." she warned, to which Meghan emitted a small sound, indicating that she understood.

"See you when you wake, _drug_." she heard Nat's voice.

Wanda raised both hands, and from them came out a peculiar red smoke. She leaned over the spy and placed each hand on either side of her temple.

Meghan neither couldn't nor wanted to see, but she could feel the red smoke nearing her head.

Her breathing increased, and then a sharp pain penetrated on the sides of her skull.

She saw Wanda closing her eyes and did the same.

* * *

 **A/N:** If my research is correct, "drug" is russian for "friend". Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong.

So, technically, I'm not starting a new story, I just decided to translate it. It's weird, but sometimes I feel like my stories flow better in one language, and sometimes in the other.

As you might have guessed, english isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sure you'll find all kinds of mistakes on the narrative. Please, never hesitate to bring those to my attention, and if someone out there would like to offer to be a beta, I would actually be thankful.

So, I guess I'll get started on translating chapter 1.

Tell me what you think :) Have a nice day!


End file.
